The Betrayed and Forgotten
by letheden
Summary: When Rogue goes to get the cure she is kidnapped by John who takes her back to Magneto. With the promise of touch without killing, Rogue stays. Can Bobby break free from Kitty's tight grasp to save his one true love?


I'm one of the very few IcemanxRogue fans... so here's a story for all the people who agree that they are made for eachother (: This first chapter is a little short because I didn't want to give to much away yet. I have an idea as to where this story is going but it isn't completely drawn out in my mind so suggestions are welcome!

A/N: Please, if you do not like this pairing keep it to yourself. Don't ruin the story for everyone else!

* * *

Rogue stood in the line of mutants awaiting "the cure". To her right a screaming crowd of protesters were shouting things like, "We don't need a cure!" and holding up picket signs with a large 'x' through the word cure. She sighed as the line moved forward a little. She wanted powers, it made her feel special, but she also wanted Bobby. She wanted to caress his skin with her ungloved fingers, kiss him passionately at night, and cuddle with him in front of a warm fire.

As thoughts of her first and only love swam through her mind a growing jealously and hatred for Kitty emerged. 'How dare she try and steal Bobby from me? Doesn't she know he's all I have in this world?' she thought with hostility. She was so consumed with her pity party that it wasn't until another mutant pulled on her arm roughly that she even noticed the burning building in front of her. Her vision was smoke-filled and she couldn't breathe. She fought furiously with her captor for fear of killing him or her. But the more she struggled the more the grip on her arm tightened. She shrieked with pain but her lungs were quickly filled with smoke and she passed out onto the warm concrete. Her ears filled with crying people and the loud crackling of the fire.

-

Bobby ran through the fire looking for John but the smoke was too much and he ended up running in the opposite direction towards safety. He was so filled with anger and sadness. Why would Rogue just leave him? Didn't she know that he loved her more than anything in the world? He needed her, he needed her now. Once he was a safe distance away from the burning building a soft familiar voice called his name. He turned around to see a small framed girl with brown hair, Kitty.

"Hey Kitty," he said trying to sound friendly. She smiled back kindly and took his hand.

"What's wrong Bobby?" She said with fake innocence. He sighed and wiggled his hand out of her tiny one.

"Rogue… She was going to get the vaccine, but John blew up the building." He shook with anger as tears streamed out of his crystal blue eyes. He clenched his fist and inhaled deeply looking back at the burning building.

"Kitty, she could be… she could be dead! She thinks I love you! She left to get the vaccine, all because of me. Kitty, I love her so much! I don't know what I'd do without her…" Kitty stared in disbelief at Bobby. Her jaw dropped slightly as he went on and on about Rogue. Rogue, who couldn't touch him, kiss him, hold his hand… It angered her and she bit her tongue as she tried to look sympathetic. He stared down at the ground and she noticed a few droplets of water on the ground beneath them. She turned to look at the building but instead rolled her eyes. She regained her sweet composure and looked at him.

"Bobby," she began speaking softly and stroking his arm gently. "Rogue made a decision, and it hurts me to see you so torn up about this. Why don't we go back to the school and get a warm cup of coffee or tea or something?" She said with an evil-angel grin. Bobby sighed and let the small girl drag him off into the direction of the school.

-

Rogue awoke groggily and found she was strapped to a metal table, hooked up to wires and breathing machines. She coughed and ripped the devices from of her body. She attempted to stand up and run, but she was dizzy and stumbled. She gasped as the floor became increasingly closer to her face, shutting her eyes she prepared for the worst. A strong arm caught her before she fell and she opened her wet, brown eyes to see a familiar face, Johnny.

"J-John?" She said as she struggled to see. She put one hand to his face as if she could see better if she did. He grabbed her hand and placed her palm on the side of his face.

"Yes, Rogue, it's me." She didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved. Instead she just exhaled and collapsed in his arms. He smirked secretly as he stroked her hair, twirling the white strands of hair around his fingers.

"You don't need to be afraid." He started out. "We just want to help you, make you better. Make you… stronger."

"Stronger?" she whispered as he lay her back on the table in front of him.

"Yes, Rogue, you're so powerful! Yet you don't even realize it." He said as he re-connected her to the machines. "You can kill people with a touch and steal their power, even if it's just for a second. Do you know how special that is? Magneto, Mystique, myself, and the rest of us, just want to help you realize your true potential." Rogue opened her eyes suddenly and attempted to sit up.

"No, I work with Xavier; he is where I should be! He should be helping me! Not you, I'm a good person, not an evil one!" She exclaimed, but she was so drained that she fell back to the table with a sickening thud. John laughed caustically.

"Oh Rogue, you're not a person, you're a mutant." He said curtly while emphasizing the mutant part. "Besides, he just wants to hold you back! Magneto, now he wants you to be strong! To reach heights you find impossible!" She turned her head away from him and snorted. John was about to yell at her when a delicious thought came to his mind, a perfect plan forming.

"Well, I guess we'll let you go… but keep this in mind. Can Xavier teach you to touch people without harming them? Can he show you how to kiss Bobby without killing him?" He knew he'd hit gold when she turned around with a hopeful look.

"Can you really teach me how to touch people without hurting them?" She said with an optimistic smile. John smiled back and traced her jaw line with his gloved index finger.

"Of course we can! But no more questions," He said as he gently tapped her lips. "You're still weak from over-exposure to the noxious smoke from the fire, just relax Rogue, you can speak to Magneto later." He gave her a sweet smile and she returned it. If she weren't so drugged up she could've seen the danger in this commitment, but at the moment all she could think of was kissing Bobby's perfect pink lips.

John closed the door and walked out into the hallway where Mystique was waiting. She gave him a pleased smile and raised her eyebrow.

"Everything went well?" She asked seductively. John chuckled.

"It exceeded our expectations, she'll cooperate." The two henchman of Magneto laughed evilly as they walked down the corridor, towards their master.

-

Kitty brought two mugs of coffee over to the table where Bobby was. She set them down along with various coffee creamers, sugars, and other sweeteners. He took his cup and gulped it all down without even adding anything to it.

"I guess you take your coffee black…" she said smiling, trying to push him out of this "Rogue" funk. He smiled lazily back at her and sighed. She was growing tired of him being so depressed over Rogue. She cleared her throat after taking a small sip from her cup.

"Bobby," she began while taking one of his hands in her own. "I know that this isn't necessarily the right time for this, but maybe it is." She took a deep breath and set down the mug, laying her hand on top of his. "You are the most, amazing man I have ever met. And, I don't really know how to say this so I'll do my best."

"Bobby, ever since you took me ice-skating on the fountain outside the school…I fear I've, fallen for you." She pulled her hands back dramatically covering her face and letting out a confused sigh.

"I know you love Rogue, but she's obviously left. If she loved you as much as you love her, she would have at least said good-bye, right? Bobby, I just want to make you happy. I want to see your charming smile that makes me melt, and…" she hesitated. "And I can actually touch you." Kitty said as she leaned in forward towards him. He gulped and tried to back away but he was frozen. Their lips connected in a small and shy kiss. Kitty returned to her own body and blushed violently.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I should really go…" she said as she collected her things, but Bobby stopped her.

"Kitty, it's okay calm down." He said as he tugged on her wrist, signaling her to sit. "Rogue, did leave but maybe we could just hang out a little more. Get to know each other. You're sweet, and hard to not like, so maybe we could give this a shot." He said with a smile. Kitty exploded on the inside with so many emotions: happiness, dominance, love, fear.

Bobby was hers, finally. Rogue didn't deserve a man as fine as Bobby. Bobby deserved her, someone who could kiss him, hug him, and _touch_ him. As they stood up, hand in hand, the entire cafeteria seemed to stand still. Kids from every direction had just witnessed Bobby's betrayal, and Kitty's clever seduction. They walked outside into the sunlight and Kitty looked back at the other kids, gave a sassy smirk and a wink.

Everyone knew that Kitty had complete control over Bobby now.

* * *

First chapter: DONE! I'm not sure as to when the next chapter will be released, but I'm thinking that I will release one chapter every week. (Maybe every Monday or something.)

Review!?


End file.
